The present invention relates to instantly transferable text or design labels or decals in a substantially dry fashion on any suitable surface and without leaving a trace of glue or paint or any other support for the lettering of the text or design on the surface to be labeled or decorated.
In the prior art the letters or designs were painted directly onto the surface to be labeled or decorated. To perform this work, even if it was done with a template, a skilled person was required. Further, it took substantial time to perform this work and to let the paint dry.
It is also known to provide cut-out or shaped lettering and/or designs with an adhesive on the back surface thereof for attaching the lettering to any surface. However, it is difficult to apply these letterings and/or designs individually to the desired surface, especially when the letters are of very small dimensions. Further difficulties are encountered when the surface, to which the lettering and/or designs are to be applied, is not flat and smooth but rather curved. Further, the components of which these lettering and/or design materials were made did not retain their characteristic features and their shape, especially under adverse weather conditions under which the glue or adhesive would not remain effective over prolonged periods of time.
Furthermore, prior art labeling or lettering material, especially when they were printed on paper, used to require a delicate handling because these materials are fragile and not weather resistant. Accordingly, these materials would frequently break, even before the transfer. As a result, where such prior art materials have been used heretofore, the finished work frequently was subject to objections and complaints.